Electrical power systems on land and water supported vehicles such as recreational vehicles, campers, yachts and other large marine craft are quite complex. They typically comprise numerous storage batteries and associated charging devices, including alternators, solar panels, log generators and charge control circuits therefor.
These electrical power systems are vitally important to the operation of the vehicles, and failure of the systems at an inopportune time can result in inconvenience at the least, and in other instances, may result in life endangering situations.
Because the operators of such vehicles are commonly unfamiliar with the equipment and its maintenance requirements, and also because attention is typically directed more toward the pleasure of the trip and/or cruise, entertainment of the passengers, etc. than toward equipment maintenance, the care and proper control of the electrical system is often neglected until a problem arises.
The present invention is directed toward the provision of an automatic monitoring and control system that assures maintenance of the system in accordance with the best procedures known for the achievement of optimum performance and equipment life, and provides appropriate warning systems for the avoidance of inconvenient or threatening situations that might otherwise arise.